


Everything Comes With A Price

by superkoola



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: A small diesese has struck Corona, killing her father and making Rapunzel depressed.Her mother also grew ill of the same disease months later Desperate to save her, Rapunzel had to go to a witch doctor to make a potion to heal her mother, but in the process, turned her into a blood-sucking creature of the night. How will Rapunzel help bring her back with her draining anyone?





	1. Prolouge: Death of a King

One night, a room was lit within the castle of Corona. Inside, where various people tending to a sick king. A small, but deadly disease has struck the town, killing about 20 people. Unfortunately, the king is also falling ill. No matter how much the doctors tried to make him feel better, it was no use.

Right now, he's lying on his death bed, with his daughter, Rapunzel, his son-in-law Eugene, better known as Flynn Rider, and his wife, Queen Arinna. Rapunzel was demoralized from seeing her dad like this, to the point of being in denial that he'll die.

Rapunzel: Daddy, please tell me you'll be okay.

The King, Fredric smiled at her and weakly, held her hand to assure her.

The King: Rapunzel, my dear. You must be strong. You'll be a mother in 9 months. Make the people of this town proud. And Eugene,

Eugene looked at him, a saddened look on his face.

Flynn: Yes, your majesty?

Fredric looked at him with a firm, yet fair look on

The King: I entrust you to keep an eye for my wife and daughter when they cannot handle themselves. And to not steal anymore.

Flynn: Yes, your majesty.

The King: And Arianna,

Arianna was quick to answer, leaning forward to touch his cheek.

Arianna: Yes, dear?

The king: You must continue to rule the kingdom on your own. It *cough* will be a hassle *coughs violently*

Arianna: Fredric? My dear are you-

Just then, a doctor walked up to them, a saddende look on his face.

Doctor: It is time, your highness.

The king continued to cough violently. They began to weaken, signfying that the king wasn't going to make it.

Arianna: Fredric? Fredric, please, what were going to say?

Frederic placed his finger on her lips.

Abner: I-I love you all...

He then closed his eyes, and rested his whole body, with a smile on his face. Everyone looked in helplessness. The King of Corona, Fredric, is now dead.

A funeral is now held in place for the king, along with many other victims who died from the plague. Rapunzel was upset. She only knew her father for about half a year, yet she loved him with all her heart. Arianna and Flynn comforted her the best they could, but even they are in a grief.

The king's body was burned to prevent disease spread, and at the request of Arianna, for she wants to keep his ashes. Since then, the family has never been whole again.


	2. Chapter 1: Reminiscing

It has been 3 months after the death of king Fredric. The whole family has been grieving during this time. Rapunzel, in her normally cheerful mood, is now very mournful. Her husband, Flynn Rider, couldn't cheer her up. Not even the presence of her mother would cheer her up.

One evening, she was napping in her bed. Her mourning can get her tired at times. Her mother, Heartha walked in, checking to make sure she's alright. Opening the door, she looked at her now asleep daughter, and smiled. She loved it when Rapunzel's asleep. It makes her look peaceful. Walking over to her, she leaned down and gave her a kiss. Then she looked down, seeing her belly. The doctors stated that in 6 more months, she will have twins. Rapunzel feared of the fact she might not be ready. But Heartha assured her that everything will be alright.

Rapunzel yawned, and woke up.

Rapunzel: Oh hi mother. How are you doing?

Arianna: I just came to see if you're okay.

Rapunzel: Well, I'm fine. That's for sure.

Arianna smiled and sighed, before sitting next to her and placing her arm on Rapunzel's shoulder.

Rapunzel: I'm gonna miss him, mom.

Arianna: I'll miss him too.

Both of them sat down for a while, not saying a single word before Rapunzel began giggling. Arianna was perplexed; Rapunzel never smiled in the past month...at least not a GENUINE smile, so this was out of the blue to her.

Arianna: What?

Rapunzel looked at her as she moved a strand of her blond hair to clear his vision.

Rapunzel: I just remembered the time when he told me a good joke when I was upset.

Now Arianna was interested.

Arianna: What did he tell you?

Rapunzel: He told me, "If money doesn't grow on trees, how come banks have branches?"

Arianna just laughed.

Arianna: That was actually a good one. I remember when we were little children, he would always help me when I was bullied.

Rapunzel widened her eyes a bit, not expecting her mother, a royal one of all people, to be a victim of bullying.

Rapunzel: You were bullied?

Arianna: By other girls. They were jealous. But Fredric would always help me in times of need.

They continued to talk about how Abner was a good man to them. The talk of him made Rapunzel feel happy, and Heartha was glad to see her like this again.

Rapunzel: I'm hungry.

Arianna: Me too, sweet pea. Come with me. I'll have the chefs prepare us some delicious pie.

Rapunzel: Ooooh, I love pie.

She hugged Ariannaa, who hugged her back.

Arianna: I love you, my dear little sunshine.

Rapunzel: I love you too, mom.

And so, they walked downstairs to have their lunch, both of them seemingly returning to their normal moods.


	3. Capter 2: Peaceful Dance

_A month later_

* * *

Rapunzel and Eugene were waking up from their sleep.

Eugene: So, how is everything going with you and your mother?

Rapunzel: Better, I suppose.

Eugene: That's good. I was hoping things would be better. Besides Blondie, I miss your smile.

He tickled her side, making her giggle.

Rapunzel: Hey. I told you not to call me Blondie, Flynn.

Eugene: Aww c'mon. That's not fair.

Rapunzel: Keep that up, and I'll shave off that beard.

Eugene: Hey, don't threaten my beard like that.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then they got dressed, and walked downstairs for some breakfast. The sun was rising up the sky, preparing for another beautiful day. Then, Rapunzel heard a squeak; it was her pet chameleon, Pascal.

Rapunzel: Hey, Pascal. It's been a while.

Pascal squeaked in agreement. Rapunzel giggled. After all this time, he was still the same as he was before. Rapunzel then froze in her tracks, and placed her hand on her large belly.

Rapunzel: Oh boy.

Eugene: What's wrong, Rapunzel?

Rapunzel: Nothing, Eugene. It's just…I felt something kicking me inside.

Eugene smiled.

Rapunzel: What?

Eugene: That's just your baby, excited to come out and meet you.

Rapunzel: Hey Eugene? Do you think I'm ready?

Eugene: Of course you are.

Rapunzel: Okay. I hope so.

Eugene: Have faith.

Rapunzel: I'm not sure if I am gonna be a good mother. I spent all my like in the tower. I don't know anything about babies.

Eugene: You're great with kids. Remember last time you met little Jimmy.

Rapunzel thought of when last time she was at a playground, when she met a very shy little Jimmy. She felt very bad for him, so she went to confront him. He was very scared at first, because all the other kids ignore him. But with her help, he was able to make friends with one of the kids.

She smiled at the memory.

Rapunzel: I hope he's doing well now.

Eugene smiled.

Eugene: He will be. He will.

They sat down and began to have breakfast with Arianna. The breakfast, with some soup and jerky was very tasty.

Arianna: So, Rapunzel, did you sleep well?

Rapunzel nodded. Arianna smiled warmly, and they continued to eat for a while, occasionally talking about something that happened in the kingdom. Then once they were done eating, they were given permission to walk outside the garden for a while. Eugene has to go to training class to be a guard for the royal family (God help him), leaving Rapunzel alone in the garden with Arianna. The sun was still rising upwards, so the angle was perfect.

There were 2 guard dogs sleeping in their doghouses. Normally, they are very hostile to any one that threatens the royal family in any way possible. It's only to the royals that they show some love and respect.

Arianna: Hello, Romeo and George.

She knelt down and pets them in the head, causing them to pant playfully. Rapunzel did the same thing as well. Heartha smiled warmly at Rapunzel's giggling at her dogs.

Ariannaa: So uh…have you thought of the name for your babies?

Rapunzel looked at her, then at her belly.

Rapunzel: Well, if the baby is a boy, I guess I could call him Eugene Jr. If it's a girl, then…maybe Sunshine.

Arianna: Rapunzel, one Eugene is enough.

Rapunzel shrugged with a smile.

Rapunzel: Best one I could come up with.

Arianna giggled. Then Rapunzel looked down at the ground, a bit curious and worried. Arianna saw this and was about to ask her, when Rapunzel spoke up.

Rapunzel: Hey mom, are you sure I'm ready to be a mom? I'm still not sure.

Arianna looked at her. then she smiled while caressing her cheeks.

Arianna: Dear, of course you are. You're fantastic with children. Which I'll admit, I found very odd because of…well, you're early life.

Rapunzel nodded in understanding. She then heard Rapunzel ask,

Rapunzel: Hey, mom.

Arianna: Yes, Rapunzel?

Rapunzel: Do you think you can help me with raising my baby?

Arianna smiled and nodded. Rapunzel, due to the hormonal mood swings, began to cry, hugging her mother. She understood what is happening; she went through the same mood swings when Rapunzel was inside of her.

Arianna: There, there. It's okay.

Rapunzel: Sorry. Sorry, I shouldn't cry over-

Arianna: Rapunzel, it's just the mood swings. It happens.

Rapunzel: Oh.

Then, Arianna had an idea.

Arianna: Rapunzel, come here quickly. This is a secret spot I made it myself.

* * *

She took Rapunzel's hand and took her to another spot of the garden. There was a series of leaves and branches. Of course, Heartha placed her hand through, revealing it as just a cover.

Arianna: It's a surprise.

She took her hand, and escorted her inside. It was a decorated grove, with flowers sprouted on each side, and a small pond with a waterfall on the far right. The floor was paved with stones, and hedges surrounding the grove.

Rapunzel: Wow. It's so beautiful.

Arianna: You like it, don't you?

Rapunzel: I love it. Did you make this?

Arianna: Your father made this. For me.

Rapunzel: I never knew he would be this creative.

Arianna: You'd be surprised. He made this just for me and him, where we would dance for long periods of time. And I wanted to have the 2 of us dance here, just like we had with Fredric and me. Of course when you were kidnapped, we stopped visiting here because it brought us painful memories about your kidnapping. When you came back, we wanted to show you this as soon as possible, but…

Arianna's expression began to darken. Rapunzel placed her hand on her shoulder.

Rapunzel: I understand, mom.

All was quiet for a while, until Rapunzel spoke up, hoping to distract her from the memories;

Rapunzel: Mom? Did you bring me here because you want the both of us to dance?

Arianna looked at her.

Rapunzel: If you want us to dance, that's fine. But…it's just the two of us.

Arianna chuckled warmly and grabbed her hand.

Arianna: Sweetie, there are more than one ways to dance. Come, I'll show you.

She took her hand, and smoothly escorts her to the center.

Arianna: This is something called a 'Waltz', Rapunzel. Here's how it goes; first, you position your arms like this,

So, Arianna began to show Rapunzel the ropes of the Waltz. It was very relaxing, and it took their minds off of everything else. Arianna and Rapunzel smiled, eyes keeping onto theirs. Rapunzel was especially happy about this, feeling like her body is in sync with the world as she and mother did rhythmic waltzing dance

At one point, Arianna did a dip, and dipped Rapunzel downwards.

Rapunzel: Woah.

Arianna: That's the dip. Usually, it's the guys that do this.

Rapunzel: Oh, okay.

Arianna smiled, and the both of them continued to slow dance for about 15 minutes (they wren't sure how long it was, they lost track of time), until Arianna gave her one last dip. This made Rapunzel smile a bit. Then Arianna pulled her back up and both of them stared at each other for a long while, before smiling and hugging each other, tears of happiness in their eyes.

Rapunzel: I love you, mom.

Arianna: I love you too, my little princess.

They both continued hugging each other. Arianna could her Rapunzel sniffling, and rolled her eyes. The hormones are kicking in again. She had one hand circling the lower back, and the other stroking her short, brunette hair and upper back, occasionally kissing her in the forehead.

Arianna: C'mon. We've got some preparations for your baby.

Rapunzel looked at her, and smiled. Arianna chuckled.

Rapunzel: What?

Arianna: You totally got that smile from me.

Rapunzel and Arianna giggled. Then, they left the grove, and wandered back to their castle, happy to be reconciled after so long. What happened after this, would be something that would bring these 2 closer together.


End file.
